


Hardest Path To Follow

by OyoaOverson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyoaOverson/pseuds/OyoaOverson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the relationship as it builds between the Inquisitor and the Elven Apostage Hedge Mage Solas. There are secrets that are not told that could ruin the relationship - not to mention the whole world is depending upon Arianaya Lavellan as she becomes the leader of The Inquisition following the death of Divine Justinia. </p>
<p>A lot of the game's story and information will appear. This is my elf's journey as she tries to figure out this new scary world and regain possibly memories she had lost as well as the romance that happens between her and one she thought she would not fall for - Solas. <br/>It includes some of my possible theories, but trying to keep it open ended enough for an epilogue with the DA:I Trespasser DLC coming soon.</p>
<p>Inspired by another author here who did an amazing job with a Cullen romance, I decided to give Solas a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for giving my story a try. I apologize for the beginning may be a bit long. I am describing the situation as it is presented in the game, but I am also trying to show a bit more of the characters emotion in regards to being thrown into this crazy world in the state that it starts out in. Welcome to comments for this is my first time writing in a LONG time. 
> 
> With that, hopefully I don't disappoint.
> 
> Inspired by a wonderfully written Cullen Romance one, I thought I would give Solas romance a shot.

Dark. Dusty. Brimstone.  The air around her made it hard for her to breathe as looked around trying to figure out where she was. A light shone from the left and she lifted her hand as she faced it – the figure seeming to beckon her. Power seemed to radiate from it as she took a few steps towards it without thinking about why she was doing so. The fog around her made it nearly impossible to see anything else and so the figure that seemed to glow with a green light was her choice to move towards  as it was the only thing that appeared to be in this vast wasteland.  It did not seem to want to harm  her .

The closer she got, the brighter the light seemed to be. But she continued her trek across the  emptiness  and found herself climbing. And with this, a sound from behind her appeared, causing her to look back. The sight that greeted her made her lightly gasp, and forced her to move forward at a slightly panicked speed: huge spiders seemed to be chasing her.

And it wasn’t just a few, it appeared to almost be a horde bearing down on her as she scrambled to reach some so rt of safety t owards the figure of light that now held out their hand to her – to help her. She desperately reached out hoping for a chance of survival when a bright light consumed them both.

Then nothing. She hit the ground, unconscious ness  looming, the world no longer being that empty horrifying wasteland. Three figures headed towards her their words not reaching her ears as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 

 

Arianaya  Lavellan  found herself in a much different position as she slowly regained consciousness. She was sitting in another dark area, but nowhere near as empty as where she had just come from. She slowly moved her head as she started to regain feeling in her body. Sore, tight, and – shackled?  She looked down to her left hand, noticing how she was not free when a pang shot through her as a green glow protruded from her hand. She could not help but wince as it sparked, frightening her. What was going on with her hand?

Before she could panic a door was forced opened and a dark figured appeared to be coming towards her. It was then that she realized that she was surrounded – that there were others in the room. The sounds of their swords being shea thed brought her back to reality  as she looked upon the being – a woman – who was bearing down on her quickly followed by another person. Arianaya looked to them both, a slightly surprised look upon her face as she tried to figure out what in the world was going on.  The woman who had entered first was slowly walking and ended up behind her as the other person came straight towards her, approaching with possibly a hint more hesitancy. Once the little light of the dungeon hit, Arianaya realized that she too was a woman dressed in a hood, as if to keep some secrets. But it wasn’t the one in front of her that spoke first.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you know,” the person behind her spoke. Her accent did not soften the hard tone in her voice that almost seemed to be accusing her of something. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead – except for you.” The woman’s finger was slightly shaking towards Arianaya, as if accusing her of being behind this possible tragedy. 

“ Wh - what do you mean everyone’s dead,”  Arianaya  finally managed, trying to process the information that was being given to her.  There was sense of dread that hit her as she tried to piece information together. Unfortunately, she could not remember a thing.

Arianaya winced as the woman moved from behind her and grabber her left hand, holding it up, her accusatory look still firmly in place. “Explain this,” the rough woman harshly ordered, practically tossing Arianaya’s hand down as the green light sparked once more.

“I-I can’t,” Arianaya replied, so focused on the person who kept circling her like a vulture that she almost didn’t notice the pain – almost being the main word. She could not help it, she was frightened, but most of all, she was worried. The situation did not sound to be good, if what this woman was saying is true. Those from where she supposedly just came from were now dead, and here she was with this-this electrical shock that kept making her look guilty for a crime she hoped she did not commit.

“What do you mean you can’t,” the woman’s voice sounded a bit more emotional as she said this next line. It somehow made Arianaya feel a little better, hearing some sort of weakness in the one questioning her.

“I don’t know what that is, or-or how it got there,” Arianaya quickly replied. She desperately tried to hide her fear and apparently it was working. The woman brushed it off as if she never heard it. 

“You’re lying!” The woman seemed to come at her, and Arianaya flinched looking away, not able to face the hostility so close to her. Luckily, the other woman stepped in, moving the rough one away from her, giving her a moment to breath.

“We need her Cassandra-“ 

Cassandra? The woman questioning her was named Cassandra. Arianaya tried to remember this piece of information as she watched their interactions.  Information, so much information that they were giving her, yet there was only one thing her mind kept picking up on. “I can’t believe it. All those people… dead,” she softly asked, her eyes looking up at them, hoping they would somehow tell her different. 

The hooded woman instead continued to question her. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” She wasn’t as harsh or accusing as Cassandra, but it did nothing to help Arianaya with her nerves. But she wanted to help- she needed to help. Something in her knew that to give them as much information as she could was a good thing to do.

“I remember running,” she started, looking at the ground. She closed her eyes, trying to focus but shook her head and opened her eyes once more when she realized she didn’t remember much. “ Things  were chasing me, and then… a woman?”

The hooded one seemed interested in her story. It made Arianaya want to trust her a bit more. Maybe just maybe she would be able to help her. “A woman?”

“She reached out to me,” Arianaya continued, “but then…” blank. There wasn’t anything else she could remember. She gave a sigh of frustration as she realized she could not be much help.

Cassandra cut in front of the hooded woman. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana- “   the name of   the hooded woman , “I will take her to the rift.” With a nod of her head, Leliana left,  as Cassandra worked on the chains that were holding Arianaya to the ground in a sitting position. It was a slight relief, but she just had to know.

“What  did  happen,” she whispered, hoping for something that would help her mind clear up. At first, Cassandra was silent as she helped her up, but once she was on her feet, Cassandra spoke almost hesitantly.

“It will be easier to show you.”

Arianaya willingly followed Cassandra out of the dank and dark area, noticing the snow on the ground right before the sun blinded her. She flinched, as if trying to block the light with her movement. How long had she been down there? How long had she been trapped inside? She dare not ask but instead followed to where she thought Cassandra went and froze right in her tracks. There in the sky was a sight she could have never explained. A swirling mass of dark  om in ous  clouds with sparks and dashes of green lig ht. The same type of light that had emitted from her hand.

“We call it ‘The Breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour,” Cassandra calmly explained. This caused Arianaya to  looked  over at the woman, a bit of surprise passing her face. This was the woman  who had treated her harshly a moment ago, making her curious as to who she was.  She was roughly questioning her and now her tone was much calmer. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?”

“This one did,” Cassandra responded, walking towards Arianaya once more. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” A thundering sound from the Breach drew Cassandra’s attention, but caused the mark on Arianaya’s hand to pulse as it lifted up towards the rift. Pain exploded through her hand causing Arianaya to yell, bringing her to her knees. She then bit her lower lip, fighting tears that threatened to spill. She clutched her hand, trying to stop the pain and subdue whatever her hand was doing. The green light sounded like electricity as it swirled and seemingly possessed her hand in its glow.

Cassandra kneeled behind in front of her, intent obvious in her eyes. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

There was hope in Arianaya’s eyes, knowing what  the woman was possibly asking. “I understand,” she answered as she nodded her hand. She wanted to help if she could, and if this thing may prove to be useful, so be it. There was no other choice  in her mind .

Cassandra looked at her slightly surprised. “Then-“

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes,” she reassured Cassandra. Arianaya was not a bad person. She did not want chaos and destruction upon the world  and if she could play a part to possibly help the she would . 

This answer almost brought a slight smile to warrior’s face  as she stood up,  helping  Arianaya on to her feet. Cassandra then continued to lead her in a direction towards where people are. They all seemed to stop to look at her as she passed, their faces unfriendly. “They have decided your guilt,” Cassandra explained. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine  Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” They continued to walk towards a gateway that appeared to be just as worn as the building they had just left. But most important during this walk was the emotion in Cassandra’s voice as she explained the situation. “We las h  out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed.” 

They were on a bridge, and Cassandra held her arm out, to stop Arianaya from moving. The woman then turned taking out a knife. A brief moment of worry flashed through the elf’s mind before she realized that the woman was going to free her hands. She nodded, glad for this little freedom as Cassandra continued to speak. “There will be a trail. I can promise no more.”

The sounds of the ropes being cut rung in Arianaya’s ears, as she almost missed Cassandra’s words. “Come. It is not far.”

She took this moment to look at her hands, testing their movement, then rubbing the areas where the rope had started to burn her skin. “Where are you taking me,” she asked, unsure of what this all meant. 

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” Cassandra answered, motioning for the  Dalish  elf to follow. Nodding her head,  Arianaya  followed the woman’s lead as they started to move forward.  From the people  on both sides of the bridge , prayers were heard as they passed. Morale was low as those around them were apparently praying to live another day as if not expecting the world to survive  let alone themselves . 

"Open the gate," Cassandra called out to the soldiers. "We are heading out into the valley." 

Arianaya  couldn't help but think about why they would have so much security. The situation of the world must be in a dire mess, with all of the worrying and safety measures put up, and the people were still terrified. Calls of others crying out about their fears, how it is the end of the world, unsettled her. What kind of mess did she really fall into? Running ahead, they sprinted to make good time when another shot scored the sky, bringing her to her knees once more. She cried out, gasping, the sensation still a very painful one. Would she get used to this? Or would the pain lessen? She was slightly shaking as Cassandra once again helped her to her feet.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra stated, helping  Arianaya  steady herself. "The larger the Breach grows, the more first appear, the more demons we face," she calmly stated.

"How in the world did I survive the blast,"  Arianaya  asked, the entire situation not making any sense.

Cassandra sounded a bit unsure as she answered. "They said you... stepped out of a rift, then feel unconscious." She paused once more, as if deciding if she wanted to share more information. "They say a woman was in the  ri ft  behind you. No one knows who she was-" but she was cut off as another huge green blast happen. This time it was right in front of them both, destroying the bridge like it was nothing. 

They fel l  tumbling towards the ground, the destruction surprising them both.  Arianaya  got back up, but this time another green bolt shot forward in front of them. But it didn't destroy the ground. Instead a monster appeared, causing her to gasp. The creature was hideous, like a skeleton covered in a ragged cloak. "Stay behind me," Cassandra called out as she rushed in with her sword and shield. She was ready to take it alone. 

Another fissure appeared popped in front of  Arianaya  and she looked to Cassandra. She was still busy fighting her own monster, causing Arianaya to frantically look around. If only- yes! There it was: A bow. She could fight back too. She quickly jumped and got it, her instincts of years of hunting with her clan kicking in. She prepared the bow and let her arrows fly  stri king  the creature where she assumed would be the heart. As well as its head just in case. A few more arrows and the creature went down, bringing  Arianaya  relief. She noticed the warrior having a similar time, her creature going down with her last swing.

Arianaya  walked over to Cassandra, looking around to make sure something else wouldn't attack. "It's over," she calmly stated. She looked up and was surprised at the sight in front of her. Cassandra was walking to her with her sword up, as if to possibly use it against her. 

"Drop your weapon. Now."

 


	2. Approaching the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are being made as they all fight towards the same goal: to close the Breach. Will they make it there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry it is starting off so slow! But I think these introductions and the whole set up is super important. After these first few chapters, then there will be more of the interactions between Arianaya and everyone else - especially Solas. And I might not be as so into all the details as much. Maybe. I am unsure of my writing style. 
> 
> But thank you to those who have read it!   
> PS: Yes, my slight crush on Cullen may be evident, but I promise, they will not have a romantic relationship. Maybe a camaraderie but nothing romantic. 
> 
> Here we go....

“Drop your weapon. Now.”

Arianaya was surprised at the hostility. It was like Cassandra could not make up her mind, and she only did it to help her fight those-those creatures that pop out of – what did she call them again – rifts. She couldn’t imagine forcing Cassandra to face them alone while she hid. But it meant a lot to the woman apparently.

“All right,” she stated, as she started to lower her weapon. No reason to anger her further. She meant Cassandra no harm. “Have it your way.” She slightly shook her head as she went to lower the bow, when Cassandra stopped her.

“Wait,” she said warily. She then sheathed her sword, while she tried to find the right thing to say. “You don’t need that bow, but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” She started to walk away when she hesitated and turned back to face Arianaya. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” 

Arianaya  couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was true. “Thank you,” she responded. It was a bit muted, unsure if the warrior woman heard her, but the  Dalish  elf meant it. To have been given trust in such an odd circumstance is a blessing – or at least in her mind it was. She could have her wrists tied still and be unable to fight back at all, but instead she was freed from the bounds and now had a weapon. It was odd, but things were looking a little better than they were.

Cassandra turned to head away again, then quickly spun around and shoved some elixir at her. “Take these potions. Maker knows that we may need them.” She shook her head as she continued forward once more, not looking back this time.

“Where are all the soldiers,” Arianaya asked, noticing that they were alone. 

“At the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own for now,” came the curt reply. 

_ ‘ _ _All business,’_   Arianaya thought as she shook her head, following the woman once more. Their situation was starting to seem dire, and heading towards the forward camp as quickly as possible was probably the best option. They quickly started towards the camp, running across a few more of those creatures. Cassandra and Arianaya looked at each other for a moment, and nodded in silent agreement; they would work together and defeat these things as best as they could. Arianaya stood back, shooting arrows as Cassandra charged in, sword held high and her shield used to her best advantage. She made sure that nothing headed towards Arianaya, and Arianaya made sure to cover Cassandra’s back. Together, they overcame the monsters that spurred out of nothing. 

They pushed forward, their clothes and armor getting lightly soiled. But that was the farthest thing from their minds. “We are getting closer! You can hear the fighting,” Cassandra yelled as they headed up some snowy stone steps. And she wasn’t wrong. Arianaya could hear the voices of the soldiers fighting for their lives. The clanging of weapons ringing in her ears, she muttered a quick little prayer, hoping that someone would answer and proved to provide a positive result. She had never been one of faith, but now – she could not stop but hope there was a Maker. “We must help them,” Cassandra said, a light tiredness in her voice. 

It had meant that they had been at this for a while. This chaos was already taking a toll, and yet they had to act as if they were fresh and ready to fight. The buildings had been  drestroyed  or crumbling,  both of them climbing over stones and rubble. They saw a green crystal floating in the air and even more creatures beneath it. And that wasn’t all. Others were there already fighting. Cassandra and  Arianaya  worked their ways to help and clear the area. When it seemed to be safe enough,  Arianaya  looked over to see who they had been helping. 

Two men- but before she could figure the situation, someone had grabbed her hand with great urgency. “Quickly, before more come through,” a voice yelled.  Before she had a chance to see who was holding her hand, he forced it up towards the green light and the world shook. A crashing sound rung through the sky as Arianaya finally got back her hand, holding it as she observed it, trying to figure out what in the world just happened. She finally looked to see who had grabbed her and was surprised: an elf? What was he doing here?

Most importantly, “What did you do,” she asked, slightly mystified. She was still clutching her hand, as if it had been injured but compared to the excruciating pain she had experienced before, this sensation was actually nothing. 

A calming tone then came from the elf, making  Arianaya  pay a little closer attention to him.  There was something… different about him. He did not have the mark of the  Dalish , nor did he give the aura of a city elf. It was odd. “ I  did nothing. The credit is yours.”

Arianaya almost laughed as she looked at the hand that appeared to be causing her nothing but trouble so far. “At least this is good for something,” she stated clutching it. Painful yes, but apparently helpful as well.  Blessing disguised?

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand,” the male elf explained. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

She noticed the light spark shooting from her hand, but now she wasn’t falling to the ground. Maybe she could control this, make it be used for a purpose. She looked wearily back up to the male elf once more. He had conviction on his face, as if he knew her hand would work. She was about to comment when Cassandra beat her to it.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly,” he stated. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Arianaya  wasn’t sure how to take that information. She looked at him, trying to figure out if there was more to it when another male voice came from behind her. “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be Ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf then sauntered over to introduce himself. “Varric  Tethras ; Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He looked over to Cassandra and winked, causing her to scoff. 

Arianaya couldn’t help but smile a little at the  interaction. “It’s good to meet you, Varric,” she replied. 

“You may reconsider that stance, in time,” the male elf responded. 

She wasn’t sure if he was being serious or just kidding, but she covered a laugh quickly at  Varric’s  reply. “ Aww , I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”  At least someone appeared to have some sense of humor. It was a bit reassuring. She had just about enough of all this way too serious atmosphere. It worried her tremendously.

Cassandra quickly moved in to cut the dwarf off. “Absolutely Not. Your help  is appreciated Varric, but-“

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker,” Varric interrupted. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra just made a sound of disgust as she walked away, shaking her head. Arianaya could not help but raise an eyebrow in questioning as if trying to figure out their history. They obviously knew each other, but there almost seemed more to their story. 

Before she could question, the male elf finally spoke to introduce himself. “My name is Solas,  i f there are to be introductions.  ” his voice started. It was a little alluring she had to admit. But she had no time for any sort of this madness. There was too much of destruction and turmoil in the atmosphere to find someone’s voice appealing. “ I am pleased to see you still live.”

Arianaya was a little taken back by the comment. Pleased to see she still lived? Varric then spoke to help clear it up. “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”

Ah ha. That made a bit more sense.  This too also surprised her. So he had been watching over her – no, more like observing the mark and making sure it didn't kill her. He didn't do it for her; he did it possibly to gain more knowledge about the mark and its magic. “So you know about this mark,” she asked, wanting any sort of information about this deformity that now resided on – or in – her hand. The more she knew, the more she should be able to control this-this thing…

“Solas is an Apostate,” Cassandra answered. 

Solas appeared to smirk just a hint as he answered her. “Technically all mages are now Apostates, Cassandra.” He turned his attention to the  Dalish  elf once more as he went to explain. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.” 

Arianaya took his answer in stride, eyeing him slightly. Well, at least he came for good reason. He too appear ed to have volunteered to come and offer his help. That definitely raised him in her eyes – if only a little bit. She nodded, showing her approval. “If I can close the Breach, I will,” she stated, informing him – or more like everyone – that she too was here to help. 

“Cassandra,” Solas started, turning his attention again, “You should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. It is hard to believe any mage , let alone this  rouge ,  would have any such power.”

She easily took in his word and nodded in agreement. “Understood.” They shared a look of silent communication, something Arianaya could not figure out. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.” And she dashed off, Arianaya quickly followed. 

“Well, Bianca’s excited,” Varric stated, keeping up. 

Arianaya  almost asked who Bianca was but held back, feeling that she would have time later to inquire about it. Part of the way they were to travel was blocked, so they  seeked  another route. Cassandra seemed to have an idea of where to go, so they all followed her lead. With the four of them, the fighting was immensely easier. They were able to make it to their destination without taking too long.  But on the way, the pang vibrated through her hand again, causing her to verbally retort. She grit her teeth, hoping no one noticed. 

“Well, that didn’t sound good,” Varric commented. Of course someone would. If it wasn’t so painful, Arianaya may have found it humorous. But she decided to not respond, hoping to not bring more attention to herself or her glowing palm. 

But it wasn’t her that Cassandra was thinking about. “I hope Leliana has made it safely,” she muttered. Arianaya agreed. Seeing the mess around them was not offering a positive hope, but the hooded woman did not seem like the type to fall so easily. And they were soon assured. Reaching the destination, the voices of Leliana and a man reached their ears. They seemed to be having a very serious discussion. 

Seeing their group, Leliana and the man quickly stopped their conversation. “Ah, here they come,” he said – his voice sounding arrogant to Arianaya. 

“You made it,” Leliana stated, a hint of relief was noticeable in her voice. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-“

“I know who  _she_   is,” the chantry man scoffed. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” 

Arianaya gasped, and quickly looked to Cassandra. This was  not  what she had been expecting.  A trial eventually, maybe but this? Luckily for her, Cassandra seemed to not want to take orders from this haughty little man. “’Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry,” he retorted. 

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana answered back. 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey  _ her _  orders on the matter! ”

Arianaya wanted to scoff at this man’s priorities. There was disaster, chaos,  _ death _ , all around them, and he is worried about this? “Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue,” she called out, unable to keep silent no more. This man was idiotic!

“You brought this on us in the first place!” 

Arianaya took a step back, surprised at the accusation. It was not her doing! She did not cause this mess. Cassandra took a few steps towards the infuriating man as he tried to order her around some more. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra disagreed. Arianaya smiled, agreeing with her. They could not just give up like this.  This man was clearing acting as a fool.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers. “

“We must get to the temple. It is the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Leliana intervened. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky,” Cassandra countered. It looked as if the two of them were going to continue talking about options when the Chancellor decided to speak up again.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” Before the Chancellor was able to argue more, another loud crash came from the Breach, causing the whole area to shift, many lo sing their footing, while  Arianaya  felt the growing familiar pain emitting from her left hand. She was able to hold her hand down, using her right to help stabilize  it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as if that would help calm this phenomenon . 

Chancellor Roderick took notice as Arianaya shook, yet seemed to finally get a hold of it. 

"How do you think we should proceed," Cassandra asked her. 

" I-" Arianaya  stammered. Her? They were asking for her opinion? She blinked as she tried to organize her thoughts. They wanted to know what she thought was a better route to get into this mess and try to close the Breach. That required a lot of trust. She weighed the information, thinking about both of the points they had presented. Cassandra's way would be the fastest, and maybe that would help to save more lives. Leliana's option though possibly held a safer route, but what would that mean for everyone else? Plus there was a scouting troop that had gotten lost in there-

"I say we charge," she finally managed. Best to get it all over with as quickly as possible. The longer they took, the more lives they lost. She did not want that weighing on her mind. She knew in her heart that was the route she'd rather go. "I won't survive long enough for your trial," she added remembering what Cassandra had promised her, despite Chancellor Roderick's proclamation. "Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, as they went to prepare for their upcoming trek. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." The hooded woman nodded as she went to follow the orders. 

Chancellor Roderick shook his head as he looked down at the papers in front of him once more. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker," he commented as Cassandra walked by. She paid him no heed as they continued to walk forward.  Arianaya  took a deep breath once they were far enough away from the  condecending  man, trying to calm her nerves. It was now – they were acting now and she knew she had helped to make this decision. Hopefully, it wasn't the wrong one.

They quickly made their way up, bursts of green light striking the ground around them, yet nothing seemed to attack them or stop them from moving forward. As they pushed forward, she finally saw more of the soldiers, preparing and planning, getting ready for an attack or to strike. But once they passed a large door way, she practically fell into battle. Creatures everywhere as she backed up and prepared to shoot. Cassandra charged in once more, attacking head on as both Solas and Varric stood back, shooting from afar. 

Once they finished one monster, they continued to the next, their attacks appearing coordinated, and finishing off their enemies in good time. They were able to hurry and assist other soldiers, who thanked them for their help. Some were wounded, while others were ready to charge in again, making  Arianaya  feel like they definitely made the right choice. 

Here, she stumbled across another rift. She looked at it hesitantly, trying to remember how to do  it. She held her hand up, and the surge burst forward, hitting the rift straight on. She could hear the fighting still happening beside her and a last burst of energy made her jump forward. She was panting as she looked around – the monsters seemed frozen! No, they were - "They're dazed! Get them now!"

She quickly brought out her bow, the challenge was a  lot easier. They started to wipe them out completely in record time. Soon  they were gone  and the rift was wispy . Looking over at Solas, they shared a nod as she reached up once more, the light again  affecting  the rift. When the time felt right, she closed her hand and with her strength yanked it towards her. Another booming sound came and she looked up. It was gone. 

_'It worked,'_   she thought. She couldn't help but give a light laugh of relief. It really worked. She would be able to help and by doing something no one else could do. Solas walked up beside her, this time looking fully at her instead of where the rift used to be. She fought down a light blush, not accustomed to  receiving such attention. "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Varric then walked up, but his eyes were still to the sky where the rift used to be. "Let's hope it works on the big one."

Another voice came from to the left, that made  Arianaya  quickly turn her head. It was a nice  rich  masculine voice belonging to a man she had somehow not noticed fighting beside them. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." Mixed feelings. She was glad that Cassandra was giving her some sort of praise, but the title of prisoner still felt a bit off. Especially since they were just fighting together just a moment ago. 

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot o f people getting you here," the Commander stated, looking straight at her. This statement made her nervous. She never wanted to risk others lives just to get her somewhere. Especially if it doesn't work. She needed this to work. 

"I can't promise anything," she started. She cleared her throat, her speech now a bit stronger. "But I'll try my best."

He nodded at her response, appreciating it. "It's all we ask." The Commander then put his attention back to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."  Arianaya  didn't notice as she nodded her head, taking a deep breath. She felt as if he was very important, his authority just pouring from him even from his stance.

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you – for all our sakes," he said, then departed with the other troops. He immediately went over to help someone struggling, and it did not go unnoticed.  'He is a good man,'  she thought as she then went to focus at the task at hand. She walked forward, not noticing that everyone then followed her, instead of them all following Cassandra. She was starting to earn their trust possibly as a leader, but she was completely oblivious to it. All she knew was that she could see that huge thing in the sky as she jumped down, the scenery depressing – to say the least.

A few burning bodies, stuck in positions of pain. She could not help but shake her head, sad for the lives that had been lost here.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes – or what is left of it," someone had said. She didn't catch who, just that somehow at this moment, the name was sadly  appropriate . Ashes indeed. 

"That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."  Arianaya  just merely nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

_ 'These lives are not lost in vain,'  _ she decided. She continued forward, appreciating how the Commander had truly cleared their way. She looked down at the yard below and froze. It just screamed fear and destruction to her. But what was odd was not just the fact that it was a huge green crystalized rift but there was red everywhere as well. 

And she was not the only one taking in the sight. "The Breach is a long way up," Varric commented. They all watched as the light swirled up, making it feel even more  ominous . She let out a breath when she heard noise from behind them. 

"You're here," a female voice called out.  Arianaya  turned to see Leliana coming to them. "Thank the Maker."

Cassandra turned to her companion ready for action. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded in acknowledgement and quickly went to the men behind her to start following orders. 

Arianaya  had turned back to the Breach, its pulsating light seemingly calling out, making the fingers on her left hand slightly twitch. She needed to close it but what if she couldn't? What if this didn't work?

"This is your chance to end this," Cassandra said, now standing beside her. "Are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to try to seal the rift to close the Breach - is it possible for one who had never been involved in battles like this before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to those who are reading this.  
> Secondly, I may not be the best at action scenes. I was hoping to not to have to do much, but I tried. But rest assured that I will be not writing many of the battle scenes after this. I won't go into as much detail about the mission as much or anything. After this I believe I should be able to focus more on interaction with others - including starting the relationship with Solas. Let us hope I keep him in character well enough.

"This is your chance to end this," Cassandra said, now standing beside her. "Are you ready?"

Arianaya paused before looking at the woman, feeling as if something was stuck in her throat. She blinked as she continued to look at that huge hanging rift that had caused mass chaos. And she was supposed to be the one who ends this? She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she nodded. She opened them, looking straight at Cassandra with determination now. They may be wrong about her being the right one for this, but they will never say that she did not try her best.

“I’ll try,” was her response. “But I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it,” she added, knowing it would be useless if she couldn’t even get close to the darn thing. Was she going to just do it from close to their current position? It seemed near impossible. Were there many large rifts like this one?

Solas’ voice caught Arianaya’s attention, causing her to look over quickly as she caught him slightly shaking his head. It was as if he had read her thoughts. “No, this rift was the first and it is the key.” His attention was focused solely on the green mess in front of them. “Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” He gave Cassandra a look – a passing of information that Arianaya was somehow not let into. Yes, the two of them had just met, yet he did not quite seem to want to quite share his information with her. When he spoke, it seemed mostly for Cassandra’s benefit: An opinion or information that the warrior was apparently the only one deemed worth for.

And it slightly irritated her.

“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful,” Cassandra answered, acknowledging his commentary. Arianaya nodded in agreement with her, slightly turning her back towards the other elf. It was not Cassandra’s fault that she was slightly being looked over. Solas had been the one to say she was possibly the key in fixing this, yet he did not want to seem to truly include her.

Arianaya did not realize it, but she started to take the lead. She headed to the right, trying to find a way down these walls and towards the center area to take on this danger. No use staying where they were. A few steps in, she could hear others following her, but that wasn’t what made her freeze. A sinister voice that brought shivers through her body rung out, booming from apparently everywhere.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

 At first she feared she was the only one hearing it when Cassandra spoke aloud. “What are we hearing?” There was a slight bit of curiosity – if not fear – in her voice.

“A guess, the person responsible for this Breach,” someone else responded.

Arianaya could not quite focus. This-this seemed familiar. She shook her head, as if trying to be rid of this. As if somehow it was coming from her. But it continued. She brought her right hand to her head, as the words made her head pound. As if they were trying to dig up something that had been taken from her.

She worked on moving forward, the red crystal like substances giving the entire place a soft glow. It was not an appealing sight, and it caused concern from one of her new companions. “Red Lyrium, what is that doing here,” Varric seemed to mutter. Arianaya wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly, but had no knowledge of any sort of thing to try to make sense of it. They climbed down when she finally braced herself to look up. The sight shocked her. It was almost as if she could see the scene that the others had been listening to. Her hand started to spark up again, and she now subconsciously reached out and grabbed her left wrist, as if trying to find a way to control it. Things were getting weird.

“Somebody, help me,” a woman’s voice cried out. Everyone now lifted their heads. She looked to the rift, trying to place what was going on. This voice caused Cassandra to react, but Arianaya didn’t quite catch it. But the voice who spoke next did.

“What is going on here.”

Wait – that was-

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but…” Cassandra started, but she was cut off when the Breach reacted in a way no one had expected. It seemed to expand, losing its color effectively causing everyone to take a few steps back as a scene started to play in front of everyone.

A dark and haunting figure could barely be made out, hovering over an older woman who was dressed in Chantry attire. And it wasn’t just any woman – it was the Divine! She appeared to be trapped; held against her own will. She had a look of worry or fear on her face, but someone appeared that forced the dark figure and the Divine to turn their heads.

Arianaya blinked, thinking her eyes were fooling her. But no, the person who entered was none other than herself! She seemed to be hurrying in to answer the Divine’s cry for help. “What is going on here,” came from the figure of Arianaya. There was no denying it.

Her lip lightly trembled, as she tried to figure out what she was watching. An explanation for what everyone was seeing – yet she had nothing. “Run while you can! Warn them,” the Divine cried out.

The smoky figure boomed next, making Arianaya’s heart speed up with fear. “We have an intruder. Slay the elf,” his cold tone cutting through her.

The Breach then burst into bright light, causing everyone to cover their eyes, sounds of pain from the bright sight was heard from everyone, confirming in her mind that she was not the only one. This wasn’t just something trying to spout from her memory. It was truly playing in front of them and lending possible clues as to what created the Breach. And it was not looking good for her.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing,” Cassandra rattled off.

Arianaya kept shaking her head, unable to answer the slew of questions that the warrior was shooting at her. It was frustrating. Not the fact that Cassandra was asking so many questions, but that she couldn’t answer them! “I don’t remember! I cannot remember a single thing,” she nearly exclaimed. Somehow, a little guilt came over her for her light outburst and she looked again towards where Solas was. Apparently he had walked ahead closer to the huge swirling green mass.

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place,” he offered as a slight explanation. That did not mean much to her, but he continued to talk as they Cassandra, Arianaya, and Varric got a little closer. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.”

This time he fully turned towards Arianaya, his intent clear. “I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely.” This message was definitely directed towards her. But there was a warning coming, the look on his face changing as he continued to talk about possible dangers. “However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Which meant-

“That means Demons. Stand ready,” Cassandra called out to all of the troops in the area. The archers drew their bows, aiming for what may be coming out. Other fighters unsheathed their swords preparing for the fight. Once Cassandra appeared to be satisfied, she turned towards the female elf once more and nodded. They were ready.

Arianaya took a deep breath, knowing what they were saying. They wanted her to open it up to try to shut it fully. It was dangerous for they were not completely sure what all would come out. But they definitely had an idea. She slowly lifted her left hand, waiting for it when it hit. The power jolted her forward, the stream of light coming from her appeared to be attacking the Breach.

Getting used to the sensation for a moment, it all seemed to cut off, causing Arianaya to pause and wonder what was going on when a bolt of light hit the ground, causing everyone to lose their footing. And what came next Arianaya would have never guessed.

A large monster – a Pride Demon – with many eyes that towered over everyone as it let out a monstrous roar, appeared in front of them. Electricity seemed to pulse through its body as it adjusted to the new setting and immediately faced towards the group. Cassandra held up her sword, signaling to the troop.

“NOW,” she yelled. The archers’ let their arrows fly as those with swords came running in towards the beast, trying to locate a weak area. Arianaya quickly took a few steps back and turned to position herself in a better situation for her arrows. She steadied herself and let instinct take over as she too let them fly. She kept an eye on all of the fighters, yelling out warnings when she saw an arm or a leg coming towards them that they could not see up close. She shot away a few hits or worked on being a distraction if the beast was too close to a fighter. But what she couldn’t control was when it used magic.

She quickly scanned the scene to see if there was anything she could do, noticing that her worry may have been over done. Yes, she was helping, but these were trained fighters who appeared to be making progress. It seemed like they were able to read the beasts body when it tried to swing down. It was slow enough for most to roll out of the way and then try to strike. She then noticed Leliana had also slightly set herself back to give her a better advantage. So, she had not judged fully incorrectly. She was not used to this type of battle, but it seemed-

She gasped as the demon made contact with some of the soldiers, causing them to yell as they landed a fair distance away. Arianaya’s eyes grew, taking it into memory as she started to worry. But no one else seemed to have taken as much notice. She was going to put her bow down when the soldiers slowly got themselves up and prepared to charge back in. Maybe they weren’t hurt that badly, she tried to reason. Another sound of electricity shot out and hit another, the yell ringing in her ears.

No. She couldn’t do this. She could not focus on all of the negative. She had to focus on helping those in front of her. Cassandra moved deftly avoiding attacks, yet making contact with the beast, its obvious displeasure roaring into the open air. She had definitely hurt it. Seeing the already open wound, it showed a soft area that its armor didn’t cover. Taking this opportunity, Arianaya pulled back the string and aimed. It rung true as her arrow deeply lodged itself in the flesh, infuriating the demon. Progress.

Something took over her as she ran around a bit more while looking for better areas and somehow managed to avoid getting hit by the electric whip that the demon now produced, its cries becoming more frantic and frustrated. Its blood spilled on the stones and the armor of those near it. It was almost done.

Varric was aiming for the demon’s eyes, distracting it as Solas casted a few well placed barriers as well as some flames that burned into the flesh of monster. The more they worked together, the more that demon was affected. “Cassandra! There,” Arianaya called out, seeing the perfect spot. After quite a time of fighting, it was obviously weaker and this now could be the final blow.

She quickly acknowledged Arianaya’s suggestions and quickly stabbed it, twisting her blade as to strike the last blow. Solas saw this opportunity as he quickly shot a spell forward, inflaming the area around it as Cassandra quickly moved away to avoid getting in the way. Their combination made the spell go under the skin and seemingly burn the demon from the inside now and appear as if it were spreading.

Others quickly noticed the beast weakening and those close moved away to allow it to fall as the distance attacks came with quick fervor to not waste the opportunity. Down the demon finally fell, its life escaping in front of their eyes. As the corpse finally hit the ground, it seemed to burst into ashes, leaving no trace of what had been attacking them before. There was heavy breathing, panting, and acknowledgement as some rushed to help the wounded, but Arianaya knew she could not wait.

She quickly and confidentially walked up to the Breach and held out her hand once more, knowing this was her chance. “Do it,” someone had called out but her mind was already on the task. The green light emerged from her once more, the force of it getting stronger, causing her small elf body to shake and tremble. She could no longer hear or see others around her, just the green light fighting with the Breach that she was trying to close. She did not realize that she had fallen to her knees nor that she was holding her mark up with the assistance of her right hand. All of her strength and mind was consumed by the need to close. This. Rift…

The sound of an explosion ricocheted not just through the destroyed temple, but to the small Haven that was nearby. The green light no longer came from her but shot up and into the sky, the sight amazing to all that watched it until they had to turn away for the light once again turned blinding.   

But not everyone got to witness this miracle for the one who had sealed the breach was on the ground, unconscious and barely showing signs of life. The cheers that had spread through the makeshift refugee area was lost on one woman who was tossed into the fray as others determined to be the main key to winning this battle. Once again, Arianaya appeared to be on the ground, all strength gone from her as she battled to stay alive.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is a bit shorter than I had thought it to be. But it's out! Amazing considering I am so dying to play Trespasser. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is here. The actual Inquisition is being started. But is Arianaya ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I should be doing a bit more of the storyline and not just what happens in the game, but I forgot about this whole introduction to the advisors and getting the Inquisition started... I'm sorry. I hope I added more of her thoughts and feelings though. 
> 
> I am struggling a little bit since Trespasser though, I am not going to lie. *laughs* Amazing though. Working on my 3rd runthrough... different romance.

                “No,” she could not help but say as the pain felt as if it was growing across her hand. The burning that seemed to shot through her entire being, as if to consume her spirit rather than just her flesh made her whole body tremble. She wanted to yell as she shook with a force the felt as if she were being lifted. What was going on? Why couldn’t she control herself?

                As she was about to succumb, something jolted her from her sleep- the lack of pain. As soon as her body allowed her to breath she awoke in a strange room that she had never seen before. She was breathing hard, noticing not the room she was in, but how relaxed her body appeared to be. She turned her head, the sound of the sheets she was laying on helped to bring her to reality. She took a deep breath, noticing how her lungs filled without a pain. And lastly she lifted her left hand that had been resting by her side, palm up. She gently closed it, expecting to wince, but there was nothing. It was sparking at the moment but it didn’t feel as if she were being consumed but electric bolts. She opened it and closed it again, a smile lightly spreading across her face. It was almost too good to be true – in fact, she quickly looked around to see if she were somehow still in a dream. But the warm hues of the fabrics, the light of the candle beside her bed, the rustic smell of the wood only confirmed that she was truly awake.

                She had not noticed the presence of the other being in the room. The loud thump of the crate hitting floor caused her to shoot up into a sitting position, fear hitting her for the briefest of moments, her body tensing as if preparing for another attack.

                “I-I didn’t know you were awake, I swear,” the young female elf stuttered. She seemed so frightened of her and confused Arianaya. Had she done something wrong?

                “Don’t worry about it, I just-“ she was cut off when the young girl fell to her knees, bowing instantly.

                “I bet your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.”

                Arianaya slowly worked her legs over the side of the bed, trying to motion for the girl to get up. “No, I’m not-“

                “You are back in Haven, my Lady,” she continued, not noticing Arianaya’s gestures. The girl seemed appreciative and she just continued her slight rambling. “They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

                Arianaya looked at her hand once more. That would explain why it wasn’t hurting at the moment. Apparently what they did had effect and she couldn’t be happier, yet why was it still glowing? Wasn’t this supposed to have stopped when she stopped the Breach?

                The girl had continued talking, but she accidentally tuned her out. Before she knew it, the girl had stood back up, mentioning something about “At once.” The girl looked to her as if expecting some sort of reaction or confirmation. “At once,” she repeated again, before turning around and running out of the lodging.

                She had missed where the girl stated this person who wanted to see her at once was, but she figured she would stumble across it eventually. For now, she needed to stand. She took to her feet and calmly adjusted her stance. A little wobbly, yes, but that was to be expected after an episode she just had. She almost wanted to laugh, calling what she went through just a mere episode. She shook her head, then quickly put her hand to it, deciding that was a very bad idea. But one thing she knew, she had to get out. She noticed the herbs that the girl had carried in and looked through. They were to be for her anyway, right? It was there she found what she wanted – a potion. It would help her a little bit more. She opened it and sipped on it, not tasting it but rather letting it slide down as she felt the effects of it. A little better. She should be able to handle a bit more. She slowly sipped on it and went to head outside. Better to get some fresh air then to stay in here.

                The sight that welcomed her was one to behold. Tons of people were essentially crowded around the makeshift home that she had been in. They all looked to her, with wonder in their eyes and it took all of her strength to not step back into the lodging. Did she do something wrong? Was she even welcomed here? That girl previous did act really nervous around her-

                _“They say you saved us…. It is all anyone has talked about,”_ she said something like that, right? Then Arianaya took a second look. They weren’t looking upon her with disdain or hatred like they had the time she was walking with Cassandra. No, this time there was more of a reverence. It should be safe, so she took a deep breath and continued to walk. A few people gasped, but mostly there was talking.

                “So, she’s the Herald of Andraste?”

                “Aren’t Seekers supposed to know everything?”

                “If she is, why was she chained up the first time?”

                Mumblings, mutters, and awe seemed to be coming from all sides. But a path was clearly open for her, leading to her destination – or so she was guessing. Guards blocked the other roads as they too looked at her as if trying to figure out some sort of miracle. She could not help but slightly look down in embarrassment at the attention as she sipped on more of the potion, unsure of what else to do.

                “At once,” she muttered, continuing up towards… the Chantry? Oh dear, this might not be good. She wasn’t a believer in the Elven Gods – there was just too much to question for her, and they have all appeared to have failed – but she wasn’t sure if she was a believer in Andraste. But all of the Chantry sisters seemed to be waiting outside as well. Was this good? She wanted to turn around, but someone walked to her, appearing relieved to have located her.

                “Oh good, I was worried you had gotten lost. Cassandra is looking for you. She is in there,” the person pointed into the building she was about to run away from.

                They clapped her on the shoulder then headed off to someone who was complaining about how she was unable to take orders right now. “Take it up with Cassandra,” Arianaya heard her tell another soldier walking up.

                Right, go in. She quickly walked past the Chantry women, her head down and getting inside as quickly as possible. The darkness of the building was trying to be offset by all the candles, but it still had a slightly dank feeling to it. Maybe it was because she was just nervous about being here. A Dalish elf in a place that was mostly human – it just didn’t feel right.

                She got closer to the end of the hallway and she could hear yelling. It was Cassandra and that man from earlier: Chancellor Roderick. She didn’t want to interrupt, so she waited for the yelling to calm down a little, but she knew that Cassandra wanted her there. Was she supposed to interrupt? She shook her head, took a deep breath, and opened the door, hoping for the best.

                Everything that happened afterwards was a blur. The conversation flew by, and next thing she knew, she was shaking hands with Cassandra, both determined on a common goal: to bring order and peace back to the world. To make things right. And with that promise something huge came about.

                The Inquisition.

                She had no idea what she got herself into, but feeling like this, the importance of what was happening did not escape her. But she did wonder one thing – how did she get caught up in this? She was sent by her clan to spy on the human interactions to see what was going to come about, and somehow it all spiraled into a mess. Would she be able to handle this? A spark in her hand sent a tingle through to her fingertips. That was a sign. Doesn’t matter if she wanted to, she has to. This was now part of her responsibility.

                Notices were posted; Crows and messages sent out; Training grew heavier. They were starting a force – starting something – and she could do nothing but watch. She stood with Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen (who she had only briefly met) and one other as they started to plan and work on getting themselves set up. The busyness made the next few days run together. She didn’t get fully introduced to anyone, nor did she had time. They were setting themselves up and they even got her opinions on a few things and took it into consideration.

                One day while they were walking in the Chantry, her hand started to act up again, while Cassandra was right beside her. Arianaya had grown to respect the woman who originally interrogated her. She was strong and fierce, but there was a strong sense of faith in the woman that could not be shaken. So when it started to act up, she did her best to ignore it, but she could not help but move her fingers, to try to shake off the feeling. But it did not go unnoticed by Cassandra.

                “Does it trouble you,” she simply asked. Her tone wasn’t condescending, nor was it negative. It was almost as if inquiring if she was okay.

                Arianaya could not help smile as they both stopped to face each other. The mark bothered her slightly, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was. “It stopped spreading. And it doesn’t hurt,” she answered truthfully.

                Cassandra offered a slight smile, as if glad that Arianaya was no longer being bothered by it. “We take our victories where we can.” Arianaya nodded, knowing that they should definitely be happy for all the good things happening, for it could be much worse. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power.”

                Arianaya nodded, noting the part about Solas’ opinion. She had a few interactions with the elf, but not as much since she tended to stick near Cassandra. Things were going on and Cassandra preferred to have her near for opinions or to talk to. Maybe to keep an eye on her hand, but it felt as if she now trusted her. And Arianaya was glad. It felt like Cassandra could be a true friend. It was odd to think that this woman was the one who had scared her at first, and she was hoping to interact with Leliana. Now, she enjoyed the company of the Seeker and was glad to have someone so stable to be around.

                But the Apostate was much more serious. There were times he seemed to regard her in an offhand manner. Something was off, but he was always respectful towards when they crossed paths, and that was all she actually had time for right now.

                “We need the same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

                Arianaya shook her head. “That could be dangerous,” she simply stated.

                Cassandra nodded in agreement. “We may have a plan.” She started to walk towards what was now called ‘the War Room’, a slight smile on her face. Ah, now they were going to get more down to the full planning, rather than just getting set up. It was time for action – or at least that was Arianaya was getting.

                Now, was she ready? She paused and hesitated. She was feeling fine walking around and seeing the preparations. But something was fluttering, making her slightly nervous. No, she could do this. She needed to do this. They couldn’t do it without her.

                A slight spark from her hand made her almost want to laugh. _Okay, they couldn’t do it without this,_ she amended mentally. With that thought, she finally walked through to were Cassandra was, and three people were looking at her with much expectation.

                What did she just agree to?


End file.
